


Мы сидели и курили

by Mey_Chan, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Кто-то сегодня явно был не в настроении.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мы сидели и курили

Кто-то сегодня явно был не в настроении. 

Элай не слышал, но примерно представлял себе яростный монолог япошки, который бесновался перед Биг Боссом. Даже интересно, что же такого тот сделал. Наверное, отбил у япошки очередного бедолагу, которому тот собирался выпустить кишки.

Биг Босс стоял напротив, большой и спокойный, как каменный идол, из тех, на которых Элай насмотрелся в Африке, и ругательства просто разбивались об него. От этого япошка злился ещё сильнее, даже поднял свой костыль и потряс им перед носом Биг Босса. Лишь тогда тот отреагировал — покачал головой, как бы говоря: весь сыр-бор из-за такой ерунды?

Япошка развернулся на месте, взметнув плащ, и на удивление бодро поковылял прочь.

Элай без интереса продолжил наблюдать: он уже прекрасно знал, что будет дальше. Биг Босс постоял, глядя на море вдали, достал сигару, закурил.

Элай чувствовал этот вкус даже на расстоянии: наверное, потому что у него сейчас была такая же, и он размеренно и с удовольствием перекатывал на языке густой табачный дым.

— Сейчас пойдёт мириться, — сказал Элай. Пёс, пригревшийся на солнышке, безразлично поднял ухо. Он тоже знал, чем всё закончится.

Постояв немного для порядку и посмотрев на море, Биг Босс развернулся и отправился в том же направлении, куда ушел япошка. 

— Совсем не палится, — фыркнул Элай. Пёс поднял другое ухо. — Твой хозяин — грязный пидор, ты в курсе?

Пёс вдруг поднял голову, тявкнул и часто-часто задышал. Элай приподнял брови: кто бы мог подумать, какой обидчивый, — но услышал сам: лёгкие, еле слышные шаги на лестнице.

Сзади ржаво скрипнула ступенька, кто-то подошёл и встал рядом, сопя.

— А ещё есть? — спросил хрипловатый голос.

— Пойди у Биг Босса попроси, Абени, — не поворачивая головы, отозвался Элай.

— Он не даст, — грустно сказал Абени.

— Почему это? — невинно спросил Элай.

Тяжёлый вздох.

— Говорит, мне ещё нельзя. 

— Ну да, ты же ребёнок.

— Я не ребёнок, я - солдат.

— И япошка, то есть мистер Миллер на вас орёт и оружие не даёт. — Элай наконец повернулся и ухмыльнулся прямо в угрюмое лицо Абени. — Что же вы за солдаты такие? Я бы на вашем месте давно слинял.

— Биг Босс не бьёт нас и кормит, — задумчиво сказал тот. — Он вроде ничего.

— Сколько у вас миссий было, солдаты? — продолжал настаивать Элай. — Что, не можешь сосчитать все? То-то же, он даже Шабани полез один спасать. А взял бы вас, может, и отбили бы все вместе, — добавил он внушительно, уже сам уверенный в своих словах. — На, забирай, — он щедрым жестом протянул сигару повеселевшему Абани. — Передай своим, я ещё могу достать. Не бесплатно, конечно.

Абани кивнул и убежал, топ-топ-топ по ступенькам вниз. Собака проводила его взглядом, посмотрела на Элая и снова тявкнула.

— Что? — спросил Элай. — Я тут торчать до конца жизни не собираюсь… Смотри, кто явился.

Внизу Оцелот высматривал кого-то, и Элай готов был заложить печень, что ему нужен Биг Босс. 

Он расспросил о чём-то мимопроходящего солдата, повертел головой, наконец, посмотрел наверх и нахмурился. Элай помахал рукой — «Он там, ищи его у Миллера». Оцелот кивнул, а потом сделал странное: поднял указательные пальцы вверх, наставил на Элая и сделал движение, будто выстрелил. Отсалютовал и пошёл в указанном направлении.

— Да они все тут на голову больные, — поделился Элай с псом, но тот задремал и ничего не ответил. Впрочем, если бы он начал отвечать, значит, с базы точно пора было валить. В воздухе так и чувствовалось лёгкое сумасшествие.

Когда этот воздух рядом с Элаем задрожал и потемнел, обретая очертания, он решил, что точно заразился от остальных и поехал крышей. Однако то оказалась всего лишь Молчунья. Полностью проявившись, она, не обращая внимания на Элая, опёрлась о перила ограждения, посмотрела вниз, нахмурилась.

— Он у Миллера, — злорадно сообщил Элай. — И Оцелот тоже. Совещание у них там какое-то. Ждут только тебя.

Молчунья ничего не ответила, даже не пошевелилась.

Элай ухмыльнулся и достал из кармана новую сигару. Что в Молчунье хорошо — она не сдаст.

Внизу снова появился Оцелот, он стремительно шёл в обратном направлении, шарф развевался на морском ветру. Элай пригляделся: и ведь хрен поймёшь, покраснел или нет, лицо и так обветренное. Хотя Оцелот — и покраснел бы? Разве что от чьей-нибудь крови.

— По ходу, совещание закончилось, — резюмировал Элай. 

Молчунья вдруг обернулась и посмотрела в упор — так долго и пронзительно, что он задался вопросом: сколько она уже здесь была? Слушала ли его и Абени? Слышала ли разговоры с другими ребятами, сидя рядом невидимым призраком? Сложить два и два ведь нетрудно, а Босса она обожает. Этого мудака все вокруг обожали, и больше всего поэтому Элаю хотелось сбежать отсюда. 

Резкое, совершенно незаметное движение — и во рту больше не было сигары, она стремительно летела вниз с вышки. Молчунья странно дёрнула губами, будто улыбнулась, перемахнула через перила и полетела вниз вслед за сигарой, исчезая прямо на лету.

— Манда злопамятная, — буркнул Элай. Покосился на собаку, тоскливо спросил: — Как жить, когда вокруг одни пидорасы?

Пёс тявкнул в ответ. Наверное, выражал своё сочувствие. 

Элай вытащил из-за отворота перчатки ещё одну сигару, уже третью за день. Зажёг, с наслаждением набрал в рот табачного дыма. Сбежать хотелось очень сильно, но пока он просто сидел на солнце и представлял, как вся эта треклятая база будет смотреться сверху, через лобовое стекло Сахелантропа.


End file.
